roseworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosarius II
An arid Earth-like planet, Rosarius II often simply called "Rosarius" or "Rose" is the second planet of a binary planet system on which Rose World takes place and third of the seven planets in the Rosarius system. Sister planet and moons Rosarius II possesses two moons Isis and Horus, one of which is shared at times with its sister planet, Rosarius III. Rosarius III itself also has a moon which is visible from Rosarius at times, named Lillium. Isis Isis is a relatively large and close-orbitting moon, resulting in powerful tidal influence over Rosarius' small oceans. It possesses a significant atmosphere primarily consisting of nitrogen and helium, albeit still too thin and lacking sufficient oxygen to breath in, but enough that much lighter equipment is required to survive on the surface than typical moons. It's thought that the moon Horus broke off from Isis due to some large blast sometime early in the system's development, resulting in a relatively homogenous consistency of mineral wealth, largely copper and cobolt, giving the moons some green-blue colour schemes which some confuse for sustained life. Horus Shared with Rosarius III, Horus is a smaller moon which follows a rare figure-eight orbital pattern. There is relatively little difference between it and Isis, except that it lacks atmosphere completely and is known to have once had a mining station on it which was abandoned shortly before the Battle of Rosarius The mining station itself is often seen as a secret trove of technology and knowledge by the inhabitants of Rosarius, however unlikely that the station contains anything of worth. Environment and Ecology Similar in size to Earth, differing only between three and five percent larger depending on whose measurement is being used, Rosarius contains only about half of the water content. Resulting in a much more arid average rainfall and huge swaths of desert-type biomes. Despite this, numerous life-forms have arisen on Rosarius, including a native population of intelligent creatures known as the Kayu. Other notable native life-forms include the native and possibly intelligent Shrike fungus which has taken over entire regions of the planet and a number of other hostile creatures. Flora Plant life on Rosarius is almost as hostile as the animal life. Three-metre tall inedible cacti-like plants thrive across the deserts while small trees do form limited forests, especially in the cooler regions. Roughly two-thirds of plant life on Rosarius is toxic, including all native grasses and most tree-fruit. However through cooking, a few types can be rendered edible, if not tasty. Fauna Surprisingly, there is a great deal of non-native fauna on Rosarius, largely due to the human colonial ships containing such a high quantity of livestock. One is quite likely to stumble upon wild boars, cattle, horses, and even sheep while exploring the world. Beyond this however there are any dangerous and hostile creatures best avoided such as the Naver, which lives in caves and other dark areas until night when they can come out to graze. This would be fine if not for the Naver's territoriality and defending its territory by exploding into a shower of bio-acid.